Chisum
Backstory The story portrayed by John Wayne, and a host of other charecters and people, wass in fact true to a certain point. Such as the fact that John Chisum was an actual person who drove his cattle from Texas to the state of the then territory of New Mexico. But however there was some fiction to the story, such as the fact that Bill the Kid was a nice person to Chisum. In reality he was a thorn in his side, so to speak, he was always threatening to steal Chisum' cattle and other deeds of the sort. Plot John Chisum is for what it is worth the owner of most of if not all of the northern parts of the territory of New Mexico. He had started a town, if you would like, and as the years had went by the town was getting more corwded, due to the increased tameness of New Mexico, and the fact that there was "land for the taking", in Chisum' words. but as this town had expanded there was bound to be a bad seed in the bunch. This Bad Seed did come to this town in the form of a westerner most commonly known as Billy the Kid. He had come to town under the name of William Bonney. He was under the work of a certain man by the name of Henry Tunstall, who was a man from out of Hackney, London, England in which he moved away for the reason of profit in the Lincoln county region, where he became a rancher, and set up a Mercantile store, which was set up not far down the road from another mercantile store, and was under the support of his close friend, and fellow rancher John Chisum. He also formed a bank that was supplied money by John Chisum. With the increased profit of the new stores Lawrence Murphy decided that this is bad for buisness and in the end, with help from the upper powers, being the governor of their fair territory, and the local law enforcement officials, he killed Henry Tunstall in a raid upon him, whilst being an unarmed man. This enraged his former employee, William Bonney, who set out to kill all that had set in motion this act on the only person that ever showed any respect to the young boy. So, under the cover of night he sat out to blow up the bank that Lawrence Murphy controlled. But caught up in this act, he was caught up in a deadly gun battle that took place at the scene. The raiders were caught up and were almost killed, and would have certainly been if the help of John Chisum was not afforded. John Chisum set in motion a stampede of cattle throughout the street which scattered the local law enforcement of Lincoln County. Mr. Chisum then set out to go into a hand to hand fight with Lawrence Murphy in which they fought their way to a second floor of a building in which Lawrence Murphy was pushed off, and landed on a bulls horn off of a wall ornament of sorts. This, in all reality ended the feud between Chisum and Lincoln Counties "crooked cops". The then easily controlled governor that pardoned Lawrence Murphy, and his friends of all crimes was replaced with a new governer. Actors *John Wayne - John Chisum *Forrest Tucker - Lawrence Murphy *Ben Johnson - James Pepper, Chisum's sidekick *Patric Knowles - Henry Tunstall (based on John Tunstall) *Geoffrey Deuel - Billy The Kid *Pamela McMyler - Sallie Chisum *Glenn Corbett - Pat Garrett *Andrew Prine - Alexander McSween *Christopher George - Dan Nodeen *Bruce Cabot - Sheriff Brady *Richard Jaeckel - Jess Evans, Murphy's lead henchman *Lynda Day - Sue McSween *Robert Donner - Morton (deputy sheriff) *John Mitchum - Baker (deputy sheriff) *John Agar - Amos Patton, a shopkeeper ousted by Murphy Category:1970 films